


SPEEDRUNNING MENTAL ILL

by racooninnit



Series: requests :D [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "aha leave me alone", "oh shit i teamed up with tommys abuser", Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dialogue Heavy, Exile, I AM A TOMMY APOLOGIST FIRST GAY SECOND, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, MUST DEFEND DSMP TOMMY ON THE INTERNET, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Techno feels guilty, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Yeah Baby, and ill spit on his fuckin grave, and tommys like, even though he's only really mentioned, mans is like, okay back to tags, that man is always the villain, that's this fic in a nutshell, well its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: another request! i got really excited over this one and ended up writing the whole thing in one day“techno sees one of tommys shirts or something in his base and he thinks back on his time with him, kinda realizes that tommy was fucked in ye ole 'ead and then tries to get to the bottom of why and figures out that its because of dream and then he feels super guilty for doomsday because he sided with dream in front of tommy and they have a real conversation or the convo goes bad and techno realizes that its too far gone to be repaired (either ending is fine :])."i had a lot of fun with this one! again, i didn't follow the prompt exactly, but i hope it's good :]
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: requests :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	SPEEDRUNNING MENTAL ILL

a week after doomsday, technoblade finds himself cleaning out his home. after the destruction of tommy’s raccoon hole, he didn’t think the boy had left anything around his house, but it seems he’s been proven wrong. because sitting on the floor of the bedroom tommy used to inhabit (the _actual_ bedroom techno made him use after he was officially staying and not an uninvited pest) is a green sweater techno loaned to tommy. it’s bunched up and stuffed in a corner like it was placed there hastily.

it certainly peaks his interest, and he can’t help but wonder why the sweater was discarded like this. he knows tommy can be odd with some of his conventions, but this doesn’t seem like something he did habitually. no, this seems to be something entirely different, and techno lets himself follow his curiosity as he picks up the sweater.

it definitely hadn’t been worn, tommy made a point of returning everything he borrowed, this was probably thrown aside and forgotten about. which is even more confusing, why would tommy toss a sweater away like that? there isn’t anything weird about it, techno’s had the thing for years. so what about it could’ve set tommy off?

he sighs, picking up the sweater, folding it, and walking out of the room. this isn’t something he should be concerning himself with, tommy isn’t his problem anymore and he doesn’t plan on letting him be one again.

_(a traitorous part of him whispers that it wouldn’t mind having tommy around again, and he pushes the thought away)_

four weeks after doomsday and two weeks after dream’s imprisonment, he sees tommy in what’s left of l’manburg. the boy is sitting down att the bottom of the crater, curled in the fetal position with his cheek pressed against hard bedrock. it’s cold and cloudy out, but tommy remains faithful to his baseball tee and khaki shorts. against his better judgement, techno makes his way into the center of the crafter, sitting down beside tommy with his legs crossed.

tommy doesn’t acknowledge techo’s presence, but techno can tell by the subtle way he shifts that he’s quite aware of him. neither speak for a while, techno is unsure of how to start and he’s sure tommy doesn’t have any particular desire to speak to him. and it’s not like social situations are something techno’s good at. sure he can pick out fancy words and come up with speeches when need be, but neither if those things fall into the category of ‘talking-to-the-teenager-who’s-country-you-just-destroyed-not-even-a-month-ago.’ nothing that he’d default to saying is what tommy is going to listen to, and they both know it.

techno decides that words aren’t going to be the way to navigate this situation. he brings his hands to the clasps on his cape, and unclips them. slowly, as not to surprise tommy, he drapes his cape over him like a blanket. when techno settles back down tommy curls into the cape, tugging it at his shoulders and hiding his face into the white fluff at the rim.

techno uses this moment to really take a look at tommy. he’s definitely gained more weight since he was last housing him, he certainly isn’t at a healthy weight yet but he’s getting on the right track to it. _(he can’t recall the last time tommy was a healthy weight, he certainly wasn’t during pogtopia, not when all he was eating was baked potatoes.)_ long, wiry scars run all along tommy’s left cheek, and they’re visible on his hand from where it peeks out under the cape. techno doesn’t doubt that it spans most of his left side and not just what he can see.

the last thing he notices is the neat braid tommy’s hair is tucked in. his heart clenches at the sight, and he tears his eyes away from it before he gets the chance to think about the implications of that. he can unpack his emotional turmoil later, preferably at home and with phil around to help him through it.

he shakes his head to himself, and snaps himself back to the present, and more importantly tommy sitting infront of him. the boy still hasn’t spared him a glace, and at this point techno decides he’ll have to step up if he wants any sort of conversation to happen.

“what are you doing down here?”

techno grimaces as soon as the words leave his mouth. so much for a subtle approach.

“missed m’ home.”

tommy response is short and to the point, and is quickly making techno realize just how underqualified he is for this conversation.

“oh.” 

the air becomes awkward. techno has no idea what to say and tommy has returned to being unresponsive. he’s heavily considering leaving tommy be.

“y’ know i thought i was gonna die, back at the community house.”

and suddenly this conversation is going somewhere techno never thought it would. 

“i thought… i thought dream was gonna kill me.”

techno is uncomfortable now. he doesn’t know what to say to this, he has no idea how to react. tommy still lays stock still, and if he weren’t speaking techno would think he’s asleep.

“he hurt me a lot, back in logstead. sam tells me that he was abusing me. i mean, i knew that, but sam helped me see it.”

tommy pushes his face ever further into the fur of techno’s cape.

“sometimes i have flashbacks to logstead. i get all shaky and i can’t breathe right. sam helps me through them now.”

techno’s mind wanders to that green sweater he found three weeks ago, and suddenly the dots connect. the color dream wears most is green, and that sweater just so happens to be the same shade of lime green the man loves to adorn. techno decides that he really doesn’t like the feeling of guilt that’s currently overwhelming him.

“tommy, i-”

“if you’re gonna apologize about siding with him, don’t. i don’t want your pity.”

there’s an air of finality to tommy’s voice, and somehow techno knows that there’s nothing more he can say to him. so, he lets out a deep sigh, and stands, eyes lingering on tommy for a moment. there’s so much he wants to say, but now he can’t say it, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get the chance to again.

he leaves the crater with the thought of getting rid of the sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me a request comment it on here, or send it at this link https://forms.gle/YGhWXJHS3Rw7GP448
> 
> my twt is @stiniky


End file.
